


Into the Wolves' Den

by keep_waking_up



Series: Wolf and Sheep Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen can only cling to Jared as the man drags him into a room full of strange people.  Better the devil you know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Wolves' Den

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by deceptivemirror

Jared took him into the shower with him.  He ran his hands over Jensen’s body, washing the dirt and come away.  He massaged shampoo into Jensen’s hair and carefully rinsed the suds out.  Jensen stood still, letting himself be turned and directed as his Alpha willed.  He shivered when Jared turned the hot water off and the cool air hit him.  He didn’t move until Jared urged him out of the shower and toweled him off.

“You’re so cute,” Jared told him as he dried his hair.  Jensen looked up at him uncomprehendingly.  The Alpha seemed so content, humming as he dried himself and Jensen.  He bustled around the bathroom clearly made for two.  There were two toothbrushes, two razors, two towels.  Jared’s name was monogrammed on his own things in pretty cursive.  The second set of belongings was decidedly neutral.  No name.  Jensen could have been anyone.  Any omega, that is.

“I don’t have any clothes for you yet,” Jared said as he led Jensen back into the bedroom.  Jensen kept his eyes averted from the dirty bed.  “Didn’t know what size you were going to be, you know.  We’ll go out and get clothes for you soon.  I’m sure my mom and my sister would love to take you on a shopping spree.”

Jared continued chattering as he dressed himself.  Jensen’s gaze caught on a pile of light blue fabric on the ground.  Quietly, he padded a few steps forward and stooped to pick it up.  It was his shirt.  His fingers bunched in the fabric and he pulled it up to his face, burying his nose in it.  It smelled like dirt and Alpha, but underneath those things, he could just make out the scent of _home_.

“Jensen?” 

Whirling around, Jensen clutched his shirt to his chest.  Jared was looking at him inquisitively, a bemused smile on his face.  “What are you doing?” He asked, moving closer.  Jensen fought the urge to move away, hunching his shoulders in instead.  When Jared got closer, he chuckled.  “Hey, when I said we didn’t have any clothes for you, I didn’t mean you’d have to wear your dirty ones.”  He paused and smiled reassuringly at Jensen.  Jensen didn’t trust that smile.  “They look pretty beat up.  We can toss ‘em out.”

“No!” Jensen blurted out without thinking, fingers holding onto the fabric so hard that his knuckles turned white.  Jared had taken everything—this was the last piece of home Jensen had.

“No?” Jared repeated and then laughed like he was confused.  “Why— _oh._ ”  This time, he grinned at Jensen like he was in on the secret.  “That’s so cute.”  Jensen blinked in confusion as the Alpha leaned down to kiss him.  He readied himself for another round of mating, but Jared pulled away just a few seconds later, smiling fondly.  “It’s so sweet that you want to keep the clothes we mated in.  I’ll make sure they’re put someplace special.”

Jensen’s arms went slack as Jared took the shirt from him, moving to put it on top of a chest of drawers.  He wanted to rush over and pick it up again, but the Alpha had taken it.  It wasn’t _his_ anymore.

Jared pressed a soft bundle of unfamiliar clothing into Jensen’s arms.  “Here,” he said.  “These are some old things of mine.  They should fit you okay.”

The clothes smelled like Jared and other strangers.  They felt strange on Jensen’s skin and he picked at them anxiously.  He didn’t feel _right_.  Even though he’d washed, he didn’t feel _clean_. 

“C’mon,” Jared said, all dressed himself.  His hand was gentle against the small of Jensen’s back, but Jensen didn’t trust it to stay that way for long.  “My momma’s making pancakes downstairs.  I promise you’ll love ‘em.”

Jared led him down the stairs, the heat of his hand the order he wasn’t voicing aloud, and Jensen walked at his side.

*

The house was Jared’s.  So was the land surrounding it.  The house was a few miles away from town, but Jared’s whole family had come out to welcome Jensen.  That was what Jared told him, anyway, before Jensen was being pulled into a room packed full of strange people.

Jensen couldn’t keep from cringing into Jared’s side.  _Better the devil you know_ , something whispered in his mind as the new people stared at him, each one speaking loudly to Jared, offering him congratulations and advice and—Jensen’s head was starting to hurt.

Jared’s arm wrapped around his waist.  The Alpha was beaming like Jensen was some kind of accomplishment or something to be proud of.  “Momma!” He called out over all the other voices.  “Momma, come meet my Jensen!”

A big woman with curly brown hair bustled out of the kitchen, smelling like flour and honey.  “Why, he’s even cuter in the daylight!”  She exclaimed, hands on her hips.  Her eyes twinkled as she looked at Jensen.  Quickly, Jensen averted his eyes.  “Oh, don’t do that!” She chided and then Jensen was enveloped by warm arms.  He froze, holding still in the woman’s arms as she embraced him.  She kissed his cheek as she pulled back.  “Welcome to the family, sweetie.  I’m May, Jared’s mother.  You can call me Ma if you’d like, though.”

Automatically, Jensen shifted back towards Jared, nodding jerkily.  He didn’t understand this warm welcome, this celebration.  He was grieving.  Couldn’t they _tell_ he was _grieving_?  Why was he supposed to be happy?

“Oh, I think I’ve scared the poor thing,” May said, frowning a bit. 

A few of the other people in the room laughed at that, including Jared.  This time, it was Jared that pulled Jensen into a hug.  Jensen trembled in his arms.  “He’s just shy, Momma.  He hasn’t met this many new people for years, remember?”

“Poor thing,” another voice said, a perky little brown-haired girl.  “I would’ve died from boredom.”  Seeing Jensen peering over at her, she waved at him.  “Hi!  I’m Kendra, Jared’s sister.” 

She was an Alpha, Jensen could smell it.  His body shook even harder and he pressed himself into Jared with a whimper.  She didn’t seem threatening at the moment, but maybe it was just because Jared was there.  If she got him alone…

“Jensen?” Jared asked and he sounded worried.  A hand came up to pet Jensen’s head.  “Jen, you don’t need to worry about Kendra.  I know they taught you to be scared, but you don’t have to be anymore.  You’re mated, remember?  No other Alpha is gonna touch you.”

He’d thought that Alphas wouldn’t be able to touch him if he was in the Commune either.  Obviously, that hadn’t been true.

There were two other Alphas in the room; Jared’s friend Chad, who’d driven them from the Commune, and one of Jared’s cousins, Jim.   Jensen clung extra hard to Jared’s side when they introduced themselves.  Everyone else in the room had chuckled at him, like he was being _cute_.  They probably couldn’t smell his fear-scent over the buttery stench of the pancakes. 

May made them sit down to eat.  They were short one chair, it turned out, so Jared cheerfully volunteered to share his seat with Jensen, which apparently meant putting Jensen in his lap.  Jensen squirmed on his new perch, only freezing when he felt Jared’s cock stir with apparent interest.

He blushed at that and Jared stroked a finger along his cheek.  “That blush was one of the first things I noticed about him,” Jared told the others seated at the table.  “Precious, isn’t it?”

“Tell us about it!” Kendra implored, leaning forward over the table.  “I want to hear the whole story.  How did you know Jensen was the one?”  She turned her spirited gaze to Jensen and smiled even wider.  “And I wanna know what made you choose my dork of a brother too!”

Jensen stared blankly at the food in front of him.  They were delusional if they thought choice had much to do with it.  It had been stupidity and instinct, not _choice_.

“I’ll tell the story,” Jared quickly volunteered.  He bumped his nose into Jensen’s cheek.  “You chime in when you want to, okay?” 

Jared was looking at him so fondly, almost lovingly.  Jensen nodded once at him before going back to making patterns with his fork in the maple syrup.  He couldn’t stand the taste of pancakes.

Arms wrapped around Jensen’s waist as Jared began his tale.  “Okay, so it all went so smoothly, you wouldn’t believe it.  Not one hitch.  They totally bought it.  And they introduce me to this hall full of omegas; you guys won’t believe how hard it was not to Alpha-out.  It was so sweet and they were all so beautiful.  I’m standing there wondering where to go, how I’m going to find _my_ omega when this beautiful boy waves me over.”  Jared pressed a quick kiss on Jensen’s cheek as some of the others around the table cooed.  “The instant I scented him, I _knew_ Jensen was it.  We went out into the fields that afternoon and I told him all about what we’ve been doing to free the omegas; of course, I wasn’t able to be _super_ explicit, but I could tell he understood.  I asked if he wanted to have sex with me and he said yes… and that’s that, I guess.”  Jared nuzzled into Jensen’s neck.  “I’m so lucky,” he said reverently, and Jensen shivered.

Was that how Jared saw it?  One scent and that was it?  Jensen’s entire fate had come down to one little wave, a red flag in front of a bull.  In Jared’s mind, Jensen had committed himself to this. 

Hadn’t he already known that though?  It was his fault, his _stupidity_ , that had gotten him into this.  Jared had only taken him because he’d offered himself so prettily.

“Jensen?” Jared said, nudging him with his nose.  “Aren’t you hungry?  You’ve barely eaten anything.”

Jensen remembered the way Jared had devoured food back in the Commune’s eating hall.  Omegas didn’t eat that much.  “I’m fine,” he said softly, pushing his plate lightly away.  “Not hungry.”

“Must be all the excitement,” Jared joked, voice a little strained.  “I’m sure your appetite will pick right up as soon as you get adjusted.”

Jensen wasn’t quite so optimistic.  He ducked his head to hide it from May’s searching stares.

*

May and Kendra took him out shopping a few hours later.  Some of the other Alphas in town were coming over to talk to Jared, apparently.  “They’re going to figure out how to get more omegas out,” Kendra had told Jensen excitedly.  “I’m too young to be involved, but in a year or two, I might be able to find a way to get an omega of my own.”

“It’ll be more than a year or two,” her mother had grumbled, but Jensen had just  frozen in horror.  _Get_ , like an omega was just a _thing_.  Silently, he sent a prayer up for his brothers and sisters.  Hopefully they would be smarter than him.

He hovered by May’s side as they went into store after store.  There were a lot of Betas and Alphas.  _The devil you know_ , he repeated to himself. 

May and Kendra kept asking his opinion on clothing.  They asked what his favorite color was, whether he preferred jeans or pants, and other similar things.  He kept as quiet as possible, responding with mute nods and shakes of his head.  The frown on May’s face grew deeper and deeper even though Kendra stayed bubbly and eager.

May pulled him aside in one shop and he flinched at her touch.  She looked wounded as she dropped his arm.  “Jensen, sweetie, are you okay?  You don’t look like you’re well.”  She leaned in, whispering, “do you need Jared, dear?”

_Need_.  Blushing, Jensen shook his head fiercely.  He hadn’t felt any of the cravings that omegas were bound to upon mating.  He was safe from that for now, at least.

Even with his answer, May’s concern did not lighten up.  The shopping trip was concluded quickly and the ride back to Jared’s house was silent.

When they entered the house, voices drifted out of one of the rooms.  Jensen froze on the threshold, listening.

“—could just break in, steal a bunch of them.”

“—probably be grateful—”

“—knows they need Alphas—”

“Jensen?” May was in front of him, face horrified.  “Jensen, dear, you’re crying.”

He lifted a shaking hand to his face.  It was damp.  He wiped the moisture away slowly, then stared at the way it made his fingers glisten.  He was only startled back to attention when he was scooped up by two large arms.  Jared’s scent overwhelmed him and May’s voice carried after them, “—could tell in the store that something was wrong.  Think he needs _it_ —”

_I don’t_ , he thought to himself, but he could feel a strange ache in his bones that was only soothed by his Alpha’s touch.

Jared laid him down on the big bed, forehead wrinkled with concern.  “Don’t worry, Jen,” he said, pulling Jensen’s pants down.  “I’ll take care of you.”

The slide of Jared’s cock into him made Jensen gasp and cling to his Alpha.  Dimly, he thought _devil you know_ and laughed to himself.  The saying was wrong for him.  It wasn’t just the devil he knew.  No, Jared was the devil he _needed_.


End file.
